


John's Surprise

by Avidreader6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, John pulls one over on Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home and realizes something is not right.<br/>John has a surprise, but can Sherlock figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Surprise

It wasn’t until Sherlock was on the stairs that he noticed it. He would have noticed it sooner had he not been distracted planning the experiments he wanted to run on his newest acquisitions from Bart’s. Mrs. Hudson had said something when he came in, but he hadn’t been listening. 

There was no noise coming from 221B and since John was home, there should have been. When John was home there were the noises of him puttering around. He complained that Sherlock was always moving, but John hated being idle just as much. When John was home and there were no cases, he would make tea, clean, or do any innumerable chores and activities designed to keep him occupied. But as Sherlock stood there just below the one squeaky step, he realised he heard nothing. No snap of a newspaper being opened, no kettle boiling water for tea, none of the clicking and clacking of John typing his blog, just nothing. 

It was then that Sherlock took a moment to observe. Mud on the steps, it had rained earlier that day, but much more than from one person. Long-ish red hairs on some steps and evidence of bags being carried. 

Had John brought someone home? Someone he met while at the Tesco? 

They had been out of milk, again, so John definitely would have gone out for some. But John usually didn’t bring people home. Since the whole debacle with Mary which had led to John moving back to Baker St, he had not brought anyone home. He hadn’t even gone out with any of the numerous women who flirted shamelessly with him. Sherlock had hoped this meant John was coming to terms with his bisexuality and would soon be open to advances, but if he had brought some woman home, Sherlock had once again misread his flatmate. Oh how he hated that word. John and Sherlock were much more than flatmates. 

Taking the final few steps and entering the flat, Sherlock put the kidneys away in the fridge. John had cleared out one of the crisper drawers for any body parts, and Sherlock did remember, most of the time, to use it. He took a deep breath. Maybe if he started an experiment it would distract him. And maybe he could find an especially loud or malodorous one that would result in John’s companion fleeing. 

He had finally settled on something that would create a suitable, but short-lived, stench when he heard a voice from upstairs.

“Sherlock? That you?”

“Yes, I’m back from Bart’s. Tea?”

 

“Yeah that’d be great. I’ll be down in a minute. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Sherlock stood there, kettle in hand, confused. A surprise? How was a woman in John’s bedroom a surprise? There was flurry of loud thumps and steps from upstairs and Sherlock blinked. John did not have a woman upstairs, that was much he was certain of now. The noise moved to the stairs. John started down the stairs and Sherlock could tell he was carrying something unwieldy by how it changed John’s usually steady gait. 

Setting the kettle down on the table, Sherlock moved to the living room.

“Hush now,” he heard John whisper, “You’ll ruin the surprise.”

“John?” Sherlock was extremely curious now. 

John surprised Sherlock a lot, but actual gifts and surprises like this, Sherlock could usually deduce. 

“Don’t suppose I could convince you to close your eyes, could I?”

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was no way he was closing his eyes, especially now that things were getting interesting. 

John heard Sherlock’s scoff and gave a laugh of his own. 

“You’ve probably deduced what I have already, but know this, I’m not returning it.”

Sherlock was even more perplexed now. What could John have possibly gotten?

With a pleading tone Sherlock knew John always caved to, he asked, “John? Would you just come downstairs now?” He paused before throwing out the word that would make John comply, “Please?”

“You really have no clue what I have, do you? Otherwise you wouldn’t have used the ‘please’. I’m on to you Sherlock. I know you’ve figured out how to pull my strings.”

“John!” Sherlock’s voice was almost a whine now. He wanted John downstairs and he wanted to know what is was that John was keeping from him.

“Alright, alright. We’re coming.”

We? What was John up to?

Sherlock heard John come the rest of the way downstairs. He had something in his arms. A wriggling thing with long red hair, desperate to leave John’s arms and check out the new person.

John set the puppy down on the floor and it made a beeline for Sherlock. Jumping up, it placed its front paws on Sherlock’s legs and yipped and scratched to be petted. Sherlock knelt down and ran his head over silky red fur and floppy, still too big, ears. The puppy was an Irish setter and hopped enough to give Sherlock’s face a lick. That was what finally broke him out of his shock. Leaning forward, he gave the pup a good rubdown and inhaled the scent of dog and John.

When he finally stood up, puppy in his arms, he looked over to see John with a huge smile on his face. 

“So...what do you think?”

“A puppy. You got a puppy?” Sherlock was still in a bit of shock and unable to form a coherent thought. 

“I got you a puppy actually. Or even more correctly, I got us a puppy.” John gave Sherlock another smile before stepping forward and giving the pup a pet of his own. 

When Sherlock still didn’t say anything, John continued, “After everything that happened and i was back here at Baker St, Mycroft nabbed me one day and told me about Redbeard."

Sherlock flinched and took a deep breath. Redbeard was still a touchy subject for him. Hugging the puppy closer to his chest, Sherlock nodded at John to continue.

Before he did though, he took another step closer and gave Sherlock’s arm a squeeze.

“While I was out today getting milk,” he gave Sherlock a look about that, “I passed by a couple with puppies for sale. I was planning on just walking by until I saw this little guy. Next thing I knew, I was being handed a leash and a puppy.”

Sherlock set the dog down on the floor and took a seat on the sofa. He still couldn’t believe John had done this. John came and sat next to him. Usually, John put space between them, but today he sat close. Close enough that their legs were pressed together and if Sherlock had wanted he could lean against his shoulder. 

He hadn’t even realised John was still talking until John nudged him in the arm. 

“Sherlock? Did you hear me? I said, I cleared it with Mrs. Hudson and already made appointments for shots and things.” 

Sherlock could only blurt out one word, “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why John? Why do this for me?” Sherlock desperately hoped that the puppy was meant to be his new companion when John left him again. He could not take it. John belonged here with him.  
“Why did I do this? Oh Sherlock. What is it you always say? You see but do not observe.” With those words, John leant forward and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s.

Sherlock froze. This couldn’t be real. But it was very real, and it only took him a moment before he melted and returned the kiss. 

“I did this because I love you, you mad bloody genius. And even if you hadn’t felt the same way, seeing your face with that dog was worth it.” 

Once again Sherlock was at a loss for what to say. Time and again, John surprised Sherlock. Instead of trying to find the words, Sherlock pulled John in for another kiss. He knew John would know what Sherlock was trying to say.

**Author's Note:**

> After conversations with friends swapping headcanons about what would happen if John were to get Sherlock a puppy, I couldn't get this idea out of my head.


End file.
